Choose one
by BabyMoana
Summary: A carrier is someone that HAS to get pregnant during their heat, no exception. Zero unexpectedly goes through changes one night and is nearly raped by two of the night class students. Now being a Carrier Zero must choose a mate to impregnate him before his heat begins. But problems start to occur. WARNINGS: ATTEMPTED RAPE, KIDNAPPING, MPREG, VERY OOC
1. Zero's a Carrier?

**Warnings for this chapter: Attempted rape, OOC**

 **Chapter one: Zero's a Carrier?**

* * *

Cold hands buried deep in thin pockets, shivered ever so slightly as a gust of freezing but fresh air rushed upon pale skin. Pale cheeks and nose soon became a flushed red as the hunter's body shivered quietly. Autumn nights were never to Zero's liking. Always cold and made him want to be under his blankets, inside with the heater on. But of course, he had to be out in the freezing night to make sure that no vampires attacked the lurking day class girls. Sniffing away the colds attempt to make him turn on his heels and head back to his warm room, Zero continued on with his duty slightly envying Yuki for catching a recently. The cold night was silent. Almost too silent to pass by as normal. Something was up. Looking around slowly Zero spotted nobody, not even a single girl. He'd been walking around the school which took him roughly a good twenty minutes. Most nights within ten minutes he'd find six girls. In a regular full night, he'd find between fifteen to seventeen day class students which were mostly girls lurking around night class students who were happily minding their own business before their classes started.

Tonight not even a single soul was around. No night class students and no day class students. Furrowing his silver eyebrows Zero continued to walk towards the moon dorms. That was normally where he found night class students being watched by day class students in the bushes. But upon arrival, there was nobody out. Perhaps it was too cold for the students to be out. The day class students would catch a cold and that'd give them away the next day during class that they had been outside in the cold. But did vampires even get sick? Shrugging the odd situation off due to the cold Zero turned on his heels and headed back the way he came. Nobody was out so there was no reason for him to be out either. As he walked silently on the rigid footpath Zero's eyes looked up and admired the many stars that shone brightly in the sky. The different coloured leaves on the trees only seemed to add on to the magnificent view. Pausing for a moment Zero continued to look up at the sky. His mind clear for once in his life. Though as soon as this sense of relaxation came upon the hunter it quickly disappeared as soft whispering could be heard trailing its way from deep inside the bushes.

Sighing unhappily Zero turned and made his way into the bushes, slowly stepping past sticks and rocks trying to make as little noise as possible so he could sneak up behind the girls to see what they were doing. As Zero got deeper into the woods his fangs began to ache harshly. 'Shit am I thirsty?' Zero wondered and for a minute, he believed he was thirsty until the aching stopped and started again coming back more and more painful. This was not a sign of him being thirsty. His throat would be dry, in pain, and irritated. But only his fangs were hurting. This was a new experience of pain. Stopping in his tracks, Zero leant against the nearest tree and cradled his jaw in his hands. It had felt like someone had just ripped out both of his fangs that punched him in the jaw hard enough to break it. Zero felt his legs beginning to shake making him very unbalanced. In a heart beat Zero was on all fours on the ground, taking in extremely sharp breaths. His lower abdomen began hurting badly, rapid pain flooded the hunter's body making the hunter cry out uncharaclisticly.

Zero fell flat on the ground, his knees giving up on him. Zero's hands clawed at his abdomen, wanting whatever was hurting him to stop. His heart beat began increasing quickly as he groaned loudly on the ground. "Kiryu...okay...Hey...Kiryu...can you hear...whats..." Voices from all around the hunter could be heard, but a loud annoying ringing in his sensitive ears blocked out most of what someone was trying to say to him. Finally managing to open one eye Zero looked to see Aido and Kain around him. Zero's throat now raw from making too much groaning and screaming sounds ached as it tried forming the word 'help' to the other vampires. But failing miserably Zero leaned his back into the cold hard ground. Aido and Kain shared looked between each other, but none was for the purpose of helping the hunter. Of course, he was going through a lot of pain but a sweet addicting scent lured the two vampires closer to the changing vampire.

"He's...he's a..." Aido struggled to find the words as his own tone sounded in disbelief. For Zero of all people? Kain who was watching silently bent down close to the hunter and gently breathed in the alluring smell.

"Yep...he is..." Kain confirmed. His own desire began sparking inside him. Quickly he looked up to see a hint of want in Aido's crystal blue eyes.

"W-Well we found him first so...we should have the right to claim him," Aido stated, filling his mind with that excuse as he bent down next to his cousin. Kain who was already too far gone in lust began unzipping Zero's school pants and pulled them slowly down his hairless, skinny female like legs. Aido breathed rapidly as he ripped off the hunter's jacket and shirt, not worrying about the hunters gun that was no open for the two to see. Aido climbed on top of the hunter first, bending his head he ran his tongue along the hunter's pale neck and tattoo. Zero's lips fell open with a shocked gasp. His now slightly brighter lavender eyes opened and looked at the vampire on top of him. His skin now more cold as he had been stripped and laid bare for the two other vampires to see.

"G-Get off!" Zero forced through his ached throat and tried pushing the other vampire off of him, but his body had been through so much pain his attempt was futile. Zero pushed and pushed but Aido did as he pleased and stripped himself of his own shirt and threw the white night class jacket and shirt to the side so it was out of his way. Zero's eyes widened as he looked at Aido's muscular chest. His arms were thick with muscle, his abs were well defined. Aido noticed the hunters stare on his body and flexed to show the hunter his girth. But as soon as the hunter looked, he began pushing away again. He didn't have the muscle that Aido had, there was no possible way he was going to push someone like Aido off of him. But he had to try. He didn't want to be taken here of all places and certainly not raped by someone like Aido. Deciding that pushing wasn't going to be enough Zero decided to kick, aiming as close as possible to Aido's clothed cock. But the other male foresaw this and moved out of the way, Zero's kick only barely missing him.

"Kain grab his legs, I don't want him kicking something he shouldn't," Aido stated. Soon enough two large strong hands wrapped themselves around Zero's thin ankles and held them down to the ground. His heels becoming dirty due to the soil. Without being able to move his legs Aido put the tips of his fingers under Zero's white underwear and yanked them down to his knees.

"Aido stop! I don't want to do it! GET OFF OF ME!" Zero yelled but the other male paid no mind to him.

"What a beautiful body you have," Aido said in admiration as he ran his hands up and down the hunter's thin build loving how his hands slid to the shape of the hunter's body. Zero felt sick to his core, he constantly yelled over and over at the male to stop. But the two didn't seem to care a bit. As the air seemed to have gotten colder Zero's body began to shiver even more. His pretty pink nipples became hard in a matter of seconds. "Oh and look what's decided to add the topping to the ice cream." Aido mused as he bent down and took the right nipple into his mouth. Zero gasped and arched his back, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he felt Aido's tongue roll over the overly sensitive bud. Aido took it between his teeth, nibbled on it gently before swirling his tongue around it again and repeating. Even though Zero was highly against it his lower regions began getting hard. Kain watched from behind as he too began to develop a hard on.

"STOP IT!" Zero yelled at the top of his lungs for the final time. His body fell limp against the dirty ground. Aido pulled away from the hunter's nipple and looked down at the clearly distressed hunter. Growling Aido covered the hunter's mouth with his hand and made sure the hold was tight. Slowly the blonde haired vampire bent down, his features become darker.

"Shut the fuck up," Aido growled out through his teeth. He didn't want to attract someone of high status like Kaname. Even though the pureblood was never outside before class Aido still didn't want to be put in that chance of risk. But all failed as a rustling of bushes could be heard in front of them. Aido and kain remained silent, hoping whoever was there would go away if they heard no sound. Zero took it as a chance and began screaming yet it was all muffled by the hand around his mouth. Even though they were muffled they still let out some noise. Zero prayed it was loud enough. The rustling became louder and louder, eventually, a light was turned on and quickly pointed at them.

"Zero? Aido? Kain?" A familiar voice called out each of their names. Zero struggled against Aido's grip but eventually, the vampire lets go. Quickly Crosses face came into view as he noticed the situation Zero was in. Quickly Aido got off the hunter and reached for his shirt and jacket that laid nearly forgotten on the ground. But as soon as he had grabbed the last bit of clothing he owned he was punched harshly in the face.

"AH FUCK!" Zero screamed as he held his now sore hand. "Stupid fucking bloody vampire." Zero hissed and gathered his clothes, quickly putting them all on. Cross looked at the two with a deep frown.

"Tell Kaname that tomorrow I want all the night class students in my office in the morning," Cross stated to Kain who was the only one paying attention.

"But that's when were sleep-"

"I don't care if that is your sleeping time. What you've done tonight is pure disgusting." Cross stated and quickly made his way over to the now clothed hunter and gently led him out of the bushes. Zero stuck close to Cross as he turned his back to the other two vampires. Unknowingly his gun laid at the root of the tree. Kain and Aido exchanged looks between one another. Aido's right cheek was bruised badly by the hunters punch. Both knew they were deeply fucked now.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Unacceptable

**Chapter two: Unacceptable**

* * *

Cross sat in his desk silently, watching as the night class students began filling his normally empty office. His facial features were serious and hard. He wasn't his usual cheerful self and it was obvious. Folding his hands quietly Cross pressed them gently against his lips as he looked at everyone. Once the door was shut the last remaining student was in Cross leant back into his chair and looked over at Kaname the leader of the night class students. "Do you have any idea why I've called you and the night class here?" Cross asked in a serious tone.

"Afraid not," Kaname replied his tone as blank as always. Cross looked around in the room and directed his attention towards Aido and Kain who looked like guilty dogs with their heads bowed down, hands folded and in their laps. Kaname turned his attention towards them stiffly. He was not in the mood due to this 'meeting' taking place in the middle of his sleep. "You two got something to tell me?" Kaname asked his Aura spiking in the air. Aido and Kain looked up at the pureblood and shook their heads quickly. A clear indication they had done something wrong, Kaname looked back at Cross who glared at them judgmentally. "Have you got something to tell me Cross?" Kaname asked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Afraid you won't like it," Cross stated and stood up straight, putting both his hands behind his back. "Because of actions made by two of your fellow night class students, I am punishing you all," Cross stated, many gasps, yells, and unholy words went flying around the room. All directed towards the dirty blonde haired man. Kaname silently glared at Kain and Aido who knew too well that they were being glared down by the pureblood.

"Why must it be everyone punished?"

"What have we done!"

"This is already unfair to us!" The screeching from all around the room began to get on crosse's nerves greatly.

"ENOUGH!" Cross yelled silencing the room quickly. Only a few mumbles could be heard. "Lord Kaname, you do not have enough restriction on the students in the moon dorms. I am beginning to question if you are really the right person to be leading the moon dorm students. As a leader, you should have all whereabouts on each of your fellow vampires." Cross stated in a loud booming voice. Eyes began looking at Kaname then back at Cross. How dare he, a mere human being state to Kaname he isn't a good enough leader. Many vampires in the room were beginning to get agitated at the man's words towards their leader but with a single glare from the said pureblood they all backed down.

"What exactly has happened, has one of these students attacked a day class student?" Kaname asked fully aware of the situation and consequence this could have on his pride and moon dorm reputation.

"Yes, infact TWO of your night class students attacked a day class student," Cross stated and circled around the desk, his eyes remaining focused on Kain and Aido. Many glares directed towards the two now.

"If that's the case, take me to her and I can erase her memory. I will take full responsibility for not knowing where they were at the time and deliver a responsibility I think is reasonable for their actions." Kaname said and came face to face with the older man.

"See Kaname, I would normally let you do it. But this attack it wasn't because they were thirsty." Cross stated. Kaname looked over at the two slightly worried that what they had done was worse than what he had expected. "Nobody is dead if you're wondering but I am sure they will be soon. Kain and Aido sexually attacked Zero last night in the bushes," As Cross finished Kaname's eyebrows quickly raised up in surprise. Aido and Kain looked up at Kaname who was looking at them with half a glare and half in disbelief.

"Those two? Are you sure? If Zero didn't want them touching him he would have simply hit them off of him or pointed his gun at them. Plus those two have never shown sexual desire towards Zero before." Kaname explained.

"Yes, I know. But Zero...he's changed. He's a carrier now. He changed late last night when patrolling, Those two stumbled upon him and decided to try and have their way with him." Cross huffed out. Sighing heavily Kaname rubbed his mouth with his hand and looked over at the two. "Because of you not knowing where those two were my 'son' was nearly raped and claimed by them," Cross added. "Therefore you and the rest of the night class will be punished as he signs that even though Zero is now a carrier He will not be claimed from people he doesn't want as a mate." Cross ended and returned back behind his desk. "Dismissed." Turning around the night class students began to leave the office. Nobody said a word to Kain or Aido. In fact, nobody said a word to each other at all. There was nothing to say. The feeling of pure hate from the others was well picked up by the two vampires.

"Oh and Kaname." Turning around at Crosse's voice he looked over at the man. "Zero broke his hand from punching Aido in the face," Cross stated. Kaname slowly nodded and walked out of the office. Gently closing the door, Kaname caught up to the rest of the night class students though his main targets were the two dickheads that got them all into trouble. Upon reaching the two Kaname grabbed both of them by the back of their necks and dug into their flesh harshly. Both yelped in surprise and pain.

"Fucking idiots. What the hell have you guys done! From now on you are forbidden to stay at the moon dorms. You'll still attend classes but you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep for the time being." Kaname hissed darkly in their ears before letting go of them. Turning his attention to Takuma who looked in worry he signalled him to come over which the other did quickly. "I'll be in town getting something, make sure you keep an eye on everyone. I don't need more problems." Kaname explained to his childhood friend.

"Of course." Takuma agreed. Silently they all began walking back.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **(Sorry that it is not as long as my last chapter)**


	3. Whats going on?

**Chapter three: Whats going on!?**

* * *

Zero wondered around the familiar house he's been trapped inside in for the past week. Being unable to attend classes under a lie Cross had made of being sick and unable to do his duty because Cross claimed it 'Too dangerous for him'. Cross was at work and Yuki was in class and barely made an appearance at night cause she rather stayed in the girl's dormitory and avoid getting sick again. Cross had explained to him he was now a Carrier which was a rare vampire that was always a male that had the power to have children. That was all the information that Cross had given him and because of the attempted rape Aido and Kain had tried earlier in the week Cross refused to let the hunter outside. Lavender eyes looked in the reflection of a passing window. His fangs were now longer and wouldn't retract like they use to. His hair hand grown past his waist and he didn't like it. So Cross cut it and gave him a depressant which prevented the hair growing at its drastic pace. His eyes which were once a dark lavender were now brighter but not by much. His skin had more colour to it unlike before his cheeks are now parentally a blush red. The last thing that changed was his eyelashes, they were longer and looked fake, even though they were actually real.

His face wasn't the only thing that had changed. He felt more delicate. He was more sensitive now, he could feel even the slightest breeze on his skin. He felt smaller than what he thought he originally was and felt fragile. Normally if he punched someone his hand would be able to cope but just punching Aido in the face was enough to break his hand. He felt more slender, and female like. As Zero went to look away from the window he noticed a figure walking along the path towards the said house. Slightly Zero's breathing began to get quicker. The hunter stared at the figured and noticed it was Kaname in casual. Slightly confused about what he is doing here the hunter walked to the front door and opened it, watching how Kaname continued walking, unfazed by the fact his presence was already known. "If you're looking for Yuki she's in class. I thought you of all people would have known that." Zero stated as Kaname walked up the stone steps.

"Oh, I know. I came to return something of yours." Kaname said and dug into his coat and pulled out Zero's silver gun. Lavender eyes widened as he reached out and took it from the pureblood. Zero examined the gun closely making sure there were no unwanted scratches. Once proven clear he looked up at the pureblood.

"...Thanks..." Zero said and held his precious gun beside him. Kaname nodded and turned around already wanting to leave. Zero watched for a few seconds before parting his lips to speak. "Whats a Carrier?" The questioned rolled off his tongue and into Kaname's ears stopping the pureblood in his tracks, turning around crimson eyes looked into bright lavender ones.

"That's what you are now," Kaname stated and walked back up the steps towards the hunter. Swallowing Zero avoided eye contact for a minute before looking back into Kaname's somewhat hard, concentrated eyes. "It's a rare type of male vampire," Kaname stated and put his hands into his pocket. Zero was unknowingly letting off some kind of Pheremone that attracted the pureblood to him.

"Rare? How rare are we talking?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"Very rare. One born every hundred thousand or so years." Kaname replied.

"Do you know a lot about Carriers?" Zero asked he needed to know what he is now.

"Not a whole lot but a decent amount, I've got books at the moon dorms on studies of Carriers and many other types of Vampires," Kaname stated and watched as a somewhat odd sparkle shined in Zero's lavender eyes.

"Could you...bring those books to me? Cross won't let me out of the house and it's not like I am keen on wanting to be attacked again." Zero growled out at the very thought of that night.

"I apologise for what happened, I should have had their whereabouts at all time. I've punished them by making sure they do not stay at the moon dorms overnight. They have classes here and then leave the academy." Kaname explained to the hunter.

"Very well, but it won't change the fact it happened." Zero stated and stepped back into the house. "Cross doesn't come home until six. You have plenty of time to tell me all I need to know about me being a...Carrier." Zero stated.

"I don't think that's wise-"

"I don't care, it's your fault I was nearly raped so the least you could do is explain to me everything I need to know." Zero cut the pureblood off. Kaname remained silent for a moment before sighing in defeat. He did have to make it up to the hunter somehow.

"Fine, I'll be here in twenty minutes," Kaname stated and turned around to leave. Zero watched the pureblood leave and slowly closed the door, his eyes locking with his gun and smiling happily.

"I missed you so much." Zero smiled like a little kid and began talking to his gun about random events.

* * *

The kettle whistled loudly as the water boiled inside it. Quickly rushing to get it off the stove Zero used his good hand to pour coffee into two cups. Once both were filled he then put the kettle back onto the stove. He turned around quickly and paused as he looked at the two coffee cups. One good hand two cups. "Kaname come get your coffee. I can't bring it to you cause my other hand is broken." Zero yelled out to the pureblood who was in the living room. In a matter of seconds, the pureblood had arrived in the kitchen and grabbed his cup of coffee. The two then made their way back into the living room where books were piled up. "They're so thick it'd take me days to read them all." Zero pointed out and sat down on the couch next to the pureblood.

"I got sticky notes so I can label the important things you'll need to know," Kaname stated and pulled up a big fat brown book and placed it on Zero's lap and opened it to the middle section. "Blue notes mean they are reproductive information, red notes are things you need to be aware of, green notes are just general information some things may surprise you and Yellow notes are sections that aren't important or have information that doesn't require you to actually think about." Kaname explained to the hunter. Lavender eyes looked over the chunks of paragraphs within the book and wondered if this was the same to all the other books. Upon roughly scanning over the page his eyes fell on a word written in bold letters.

' _Carrieres typically use **Pheremones** to attract potential mates' _

Curiously Zero looked up at the pureblood who was reading an interesting section in the book. "What does Pheremone mean and how do I use it?" Zero asked lowly gathering Kaname's interest.

"Uh well, it means you attract people by your scent. I'm assuming thats how Aido and Kain found you. You can't exactly control it. But it can tend to get stronger and more luring when your horny." Kaname explained and watched as the hunter nodded and began flicking through the pages slowly coming to a stop on a picture, the only one in the entire thick book. It was of a baby inside a mans uterus. Tilting his head Zero paused as he looked at the picture. Noticing the hunters stare Kaname looked between the picture and the hunter. "You can create that." Kaname pointed out making the hunter look at him then turn the page.

"Yes well...I don't plan on having one for a very long time." Zero stated blankly, Kaname shifted uncomfortably, Zero's pheremones had gotten stronger and it was distracting the pureblood from what he was meant to be doing. Zero looked at Kaname from the corner of his eye and then back at the book.

"It's too late for that decision." Kaname blurted out. The sense of realif seemed to dawn on him. Zero furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the pureblood with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean! I'm not pregnant right now am I!" Zero screeched and quickly stood up. Kaname quickly raised his hands up to settle the distressed hunter.

"No you aren't pregnant. Look when there is such a rare vampire in society the vampire council must be alerted of the existence of a Carrier. Look I don't want to be the one to explain whats going to be happening...you should hear it from Cross." Kaname said and stood up. "I'll let you have the books, I have no need for them anyway." Kaname said and walked over to the entrance of the living room. "Thank you for the coffee." With that Kaname quickly left the house leaving behind a clearly confused hunter. At first the hunter thought he was talking nothing but nonesense. But a very odd feeling settled inside him. It was a mixture of bad and discomfort. As Zero stood still his feet led him to Crosses office. Something seemed unsettling to him and he needed to find out. Even if that did involve privacy being snooped on.

Slowly Zero opened the door to Crosses office and stepped in. Gently closing it behind him he walked over to the desk and began to look for anything suspisous. Everything seemed normal. Bills, letters from students about complaints, confiscated items. But as the hunter opened the last draw he paused as he came upon a letter that was stamped with the Vampire council symbol. Gently reaching in Zero pulled out the letter and unfolded it carefully.

' _Dear Kaien Cross,_

 _We have recieved a report of a so callled Carrier in your academy. In a few days we'll send out a investigator one picked by me to see if such reports are true._ _If we do happen to find a Carrier on site we ask urgently that you and the Carrier come with the investigator back to the Vampire council office. This is urgent matter and any false infromation will be delt with. Please insure that the Carrier is fully prepared for the meeting and understand the basic drill of what will take place._

 _-Vampire Council Leader'_

After reading the letter it added more questions to Zero's list. What exactly were the basic drills, who informed them of his new status what the hell is going on?! Unknowling to the hunter the door in front opened and closed and a light breath was hitched in someones throat. "Zero." The name rang out softly. Zero looked up and peered at Cross.

"Tell me what is exactly going on."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. With Takuma

**Chapter Four: With Takuma**

* * *

After much persuasion Cross managed to lead Zero out of his office and into the living room. The two sat down quietly, Cross thought silently wondering how he could break the news to the already overwhelmed hunter. Zero crossed his arms over his thin petite chest and glared unhappily at the older man. Cross looked up at Zero then away and then back at him before taking in a deep breath. "There is so much you need to learn about what you are now. I didn't want to say anything about this because you are already struggling to cope as it is. Carriers in the Vampire society are rare, but that doesn't mean they are treated highly. In fact...Carriers are considered scum who have the ability to have children. Only men can be Carriers females can already carry children so there is nothing interesting there. But when a man has the ability to create life...the Vampire council try breeding the Carrier with many other men to try and create more Carriers. But even if a Carrier does have a baby for some reason they don't turn out to be Carriers. The vampire council don't really care about your status, hygiene, looks, personality...to them you are a whore who needs to be impregnated. That's it." Cross finished and looked into the shocked, confused and slightly upset lavender eyes.

"I thought because Carriers are rare they would be treated with the same amount of respect as a pureblood," Zero stated with a crackling tone and shifted in the chair. Sadly Cross shook his head slowly. It was hard to tell his own 'son' something as devastating as this.

"I'm afraid that's not how things work," Cross stated and moved closer to the hunter, not wanting to scare the other off due to the pressured news. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't do something that you don't want to," Cross stated and gently lifted his hand to rub Zero's back. All Zero could do was stare in front of him, slightly dazed and terrified at the news.

"So...even if you do try I still have to obey their orders!?" Zero stated and quickly looked at Cross in a pleading tone to be proven wrong. But the older man remained silent. If he were to tell the hunter he could protect him he'd be lying right to his face. That was something Cross could never do. With no reply Zero brushed Crosse's hand off his back and stood up quickly, his mind was in a stage of panic and confusing. "I-I want to go for a walk. I need time to be alone so I can clear my head." Zero stated and rushed to the front door. Crosses hands fell silently onto his lap, his eyes lingering after the hunter. A sense of pure sadness and guilt rushed into the usually cheerful and happy man. For something like this to happen to Zero of all people. It was clearly unfair. The boy had been through enough as it is he doesn't need more pressure adding on like a pile of bricks. After hearing the front door slam shut Cross gently stood up and made his way to his office again.

* * *

"This is completely crazy! Me a mere whore for them to breed? I'll fucking rip whoever tries putting their dick near me." Zero fumed to himself as he walked along the familiar path, where his destination was is up to his feet that moved on their own. Zero continued to fume quitely to himself, huffing, puffing, sarcastically snorting. He mumbled and hissed through his new long fangs. He hated what Cross had told him. More bad news over more bad news, it was like there was honestly no end to this nightmare. Unhappily at times Zero kicked small rocks that laid still under his feet. If he was so rare he should be treated like a rare jewel or something, not a low life fucking whore? Zero clenched his jaw and looked up to see an all too familiar face walking slowly towards him. Zero paused in his footsteps, his hands falling into the pockets in his school jacket. A certain ash blonde haired vampire came out from the dark and smiled cheerfully.

"Well good evening Zero. It's good to see you out an about considering recent events." Takuma smiled. He continued walking towards the hunter without hesitation, his tall lean and thin frame swayed gently as he walked, his ash blode hair bobbing ever so slightly in it's usual unkept condition. A soft playful glint sparkled in his forest green eyes as he aproched the hunter. A odd sense of relief flooded the hunter. Seeing the blonde hair, he could nearly have mistaken it for Aido though he's is more blonde not ash blonde.

"Yeah well I need to clear my head, lots been happening." Zero stated and watched as Takuma stopped walking right in front of him.

"Well I am all ears, feel free to confide in me. I don't tell others about conversations I have." Takuma promised. Zero looked into his eyes deeply, wondering if the other male was lying or not. But when honesty was the only thing showing Zero sighed heavily and rubbed his head with his good hand.

"It's hard on me. I just turned into a Carrier, was almost raped then I am told that Carriers are like whores and their only purpose in life is to breed and have children and that there is a high possiblity I might be forced to get pregnant." Zero stated and watched as the others eyes widened. Takuma's pale pink lips parted to say something but slowly closed. "Those are my problems, if it's okay with you why not continue on with your day?" Zero said while tilting his head to the side. He wanted to be alone and knew he wouldn't get much thinking done with a vampire constantly around him.

"Uh well, it does sound rough...theres not much I can do about this topic I'm afraid." Takuma admittred and rubbed the back of his neck gently. Already knowing Zero stepped away slightly from the other male and looked over his shoulder wanting eagerly to continue walking.

"Well, I just want to be alone for the time being. I'll talk to you later." Zero stated, Takuma smiled and nodded happily in agreement.

"Sure, talk to you later." And with that the two males went their sepreate ways. Zero sighed heavily as once again a heavy feeling pressed its way onto his shoulders. A bit of confusion ran through his mind as he stopped walking and turnned around to look at the other vampire who was walking off.

Why was it that with Takuma he felt so much easier? Like a lot of weight is taken off him just by talking to the blonde vampire. Shrugging it off as nothing too important Zero began walking again, not minding where he went.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	5. A meeting with the Vampire Council

**Chapter five: A meeting with the vampire Council.**

* * *

Days had gone by quickly, none of which Zero liked even the slightest. Only a day ago Cross received a letter informing him that an investigator was soon on his way. Each passing day was a step closer to losing his freedom and rights to make decisions for himself. But today...Zero did not have a good feeling. As he woke up, showered, got dressed, ate and watched Tv the lingering feeling of pressure remained in his gut. After finishing his breakfast Zero looked towards the front door. He could sense clearly, an unwanted presence on the school grounds. Sagging his shoulders in realisation Zero walked to the front door and opened it allowing the crisp early morning air into the warm house. The presence didn't seem to move or budge, it remained in one section of the school. The gates. It did not enter the school grounds at all. Slowly Zero walked out, shutting the door gently behind him as he made his way down the stone steps and onto the footpath. Every step he took closer to the school gates made the hunter feel heavier. What if he ran away? Somewhere the vampire council couldn't find him? A mix of emotions invaded the already distressed hunter filling his already clouded mind with bad thoughts of even killing whoever was here to avoid being taken to the Senate. But he knew he could never run from the Vampire Council they were too powerful and had spy's everywhere. Not to mention Killing one of them would result in his own death to take place.

In a matter of minutes Zero had arrived at the school gates, a tall slender man, wearing only jet black clothing stood at the entrance. But he wasn't the only one there. Kaname was there too and had a clearly unhappy look plastered on his usually calm and collected face. Taking in deep breaths Zero walked closer, he had to own up to what he is now. "How dare the Vampire Council send another Vampire who has not had my permission to enter my territory." Kaname hissed out aggressively. If the situation wasn't as serious as it was right now Zero would have silently laugh at how much Kaname resembled a cat with its fur sticking straight up and in an attacking position. The man tried reasoning with Kaname, telling the pureblood not to hurt him because it was his job and not his own decision. But the pureblood seemed to have none of it. He took it as an offence that the Vampire Council even dared to think that any vampire could just roam on his territory like it was their own. As the bickering continued Zero cleared his throat loudly silencing the two.

"You're after me right? Why cause a fight? You're already unwelcomed as it is." Zero stated to the man. Kaname and the man both looked at the Carrier with blank looks as if he was as interesting as a blank piece of paper.

"I'm Rito Nigasa, an investigator sent here from the Vampire Council. I can sense you are a Carrier. I was told that I needed to collect you and bring you back to the Vampire Council Office." The investigator stated firmly, the investigator who was also a vampire could smell the sweet pheromones coming from the said Carrier. It smelled delicious.

Kaname noticed the desire radiating off of the investigator and growled lowly, "Someone should go with Zero after all _some_ people look like they can't handle themselves." With that said the investigator and Kaname glared each other down, silently insulting each other but not using direct words. Zero shifted uncomfortably as he looked at the two have their staredown. He just felt plain awkward standing and not doing anything.

"Yes well, Cross will be coming with me anyway." Zero stated breaking the lost argument, The two were silently having with their eyes. Smiling the investigator nodded and smiled in relief as he didn't have to use force.

"Great, Get this 'Cross' guy and meet me back here in twenty minutes." The investigator stated and looked over to the angry pureblood. "Don't worry I'll be gone before you know it." He added, noticing Kaname's anger flare even more. Oh, how the pureblood wish he could take that sarcastic tone out of the man's voice. Quickly Zero grabbed the pureblood by the arm and dragged him away from the other man. On second thought the pureblood looked nothing like a cat in an attack position it was more like a big angry dog foaming at the mouth. After they were a decent length away from the investigator Zero let go and looked at the fuming pureblood.

"Not so happy are you?" Zero commented earning a glare from the said pureblood. Remaining quiet Kaname continued to walk with the hunter, even though the moon dorms was in the other direction.

"For an investigator sent by the Vampire Council, he didn't do much investigating." Kaname pointed out making Zero snort amusingly at the mere mention of it. Kaname's crimson eyes flickered over to the hunter's expression. His bright lavender eyes looked forwards, Looking at everything that was in front of him with a sense of interest. They were adored by long eyelashes that matched the colour of his hair. Kaname's eyes trailed their way around the other man's face, stopping at the obvious pink cheeks. How he didn't notice those big round red cheeks before was oblivious. Noticing a lingering stare Zero looked at the Pureblood who was focused on his cheeks.

"Is there something on my face?" Zero asked and wiped his sleeve on his cheek where Kaname had been staring at. Quickly Kaname looked away and shook his head, his eyes now focused on the ground in front of him but his mind never truly leaving the mental image that was captured of those round red plump cheeks. Raising a curious eyebrow to the purebloods actions the two finally arrived at Crosse's house. "Well, I'll see you later." Zero stated and watched as the pureblood nodded with any farewell words and walked off back to the academy. As Zero turned the door knob slowly he felt a sinking feeling in his shoulders. It was almost time to go see those good for nothing Vampire Council Leaders. Whatever came from their mouths Zero already knew was going to be bad.

* * *

It was around noon by the time Zero, Cross and the Investigator arrived at the Vampire Council Building. As soon as Zero stepped inside the building his Carrier side was fighting the urge to fall to its knees. The pressure of having so many powerful status vampires in one single building put a lot of weight onto the Carriers shoulders. In a way, the Carrier side felt submissive to the overwhelming power that was thrusted upon him all of a sudden. Though his remaining hunter side stood its ground, fighting off any urge to do what they wanted and act submissive. There was no way he'd show a sign of weakness to them, even if he was now a Carrier and didn't have a choice. The investigator leads the two up many stairs much to Crosse's disapproval. Muttering about how sore his legs were getting Cross looked up at the hunter who remained calm, even though in a scenario like this it was hard to keep normal composure. "Listen Zero, if it becomes too much for you leave the room," Cross stated to the hunter.

"Well, hopefully, that doesn't happen." Zero replied and finally, they reached the top of the stairs. Without given a moment to catch their breath the two were lead to a large room where the door was left opened. Walking in, Zero's lavender eyes scanned the room. It was empty, the only thing in it was a shiny long black desk with four people sitting at it. the main one Zero knew well. _**Asato Ichijo**_. He is Takuma's grandfather yet the two seem to not talk much. He is also the head of the Senate. His sharp icy blue eyes looked the hunter up and down, judging him. The door to the room closed and everything fell silent for a split second before Asato or better known as Ichio leant back into the leather black chair he was sitting comfortably in.

"A Carrier. What a rare beauty. The ability to have children even though you are a man. I've heard many great things about Carriers offsprings. They become unique little things." Ichio commented but went unfazed to the hunter.

"I didn't come here to be pampered by your sweet talk." Zero retorted and watched as a flicker of slight amusement came across the older man's face. Ichio examined the other male before leaning his head back gently.

"Straight to the point I see," Ichio noted and put his elbows on the black table. "You are to be bred with three chosen men of ours," Ichio stated blankly making eyes widen in the room.

"WHAT! NO!" Zero yelled angrily. "I am not being bred with old fucking men! I don't want to be bred at all! Why Can't you leave me alone!" Zero hissed out angrily through his teeth.

"We can't leave you alone because you're a Carrier. ALL Carriers HAVE to be bred once they have fully turned into one. You are no exception. It's the laws of the Vampire Society." Ichio stated the others around him seemed to nod in approval.

"The laws are taking my rights away!"

"You are nothing but a whore with the ability to create magnificent children."

"If I can create magnificent children then why don't you treat me with a little more fucking respect."

"As I said, Carriers are nothing but Whores who need to be bred," Ichio stated calmly. Cross glared at all the council members while rubbing Zero's slender back. Why did life hate him so much? Why was it Zero that had to go through the constant pain in life?

"Come on, Let him have a little bit more time to adapt. He's only just been changed into a Carrier. He needs time and pushing something this serious on to him isn't helping the situation the slightest." Cross stated, trying as hard as he could to sympathise with them. But they were cold hearted. They all shook their heads.

"Whats done is done. If Zero doesn't like our three chosen candidates then we'll let him choose his own. But it has to be chosen before his heat starts." Ichio stated. With that sentence, an idea popped into Zero's mind.

"What if I don't find myself a partner by the time my heat starts? That means I don't need to go through with your ridiculous Idea's right?" Zero asked hoping for the answer to be what he wished for. But he knew life wouldn't let him off so easily.

"If you do not find your own mate by the time your heat starts then we'll randomly select you with an old man. With your behaviour towards me now I feel tempted to pair you with a seventy-year-old man." Ichio growled out unhappily. Zero was going to retaliate but the mere thought of that happening kept him quiet. "That's all we wanted to talk to you about. Find a mate before your heat starts or we will. End of discussion." Ichio finished. Zero looked at Cross before turning around and storming out. Cross glared at the following men one last time before following the hunter. The council members stared at them unfazed.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Checking up on the hunter

**Sorry this will be short.**

* * *

Pale hands clutched silky silver hair roughly, hysterical uneven breathing filled the almost quiet room. Zero's eyes clamped shut as his mind went over the scenario. ' _I'm not even seventeen and I have to bare a child against my will?! What kind of fucking society do vampires live in?'_ Zero asked in his head as he clutched his hair tighter. His legs trembled slightly as the hunter or now carrier felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. It wasn't physical weight but more of an emotional mess of weight. Zero's breathing laboured into something almost hard to describe. But within seconds the carrier was on his feet and headed out of his room. He could sense it. Or rather _them._ Zero's feet rushed as fast as they could towards the door, his hand digging into his pocket. Reaching for a very long friend of his. Bloody Rose.

As he arrived to the front door, he pulled out his gun and swung the door open with little effort. Standing in front of him were both Takuma and Kaname. The gun aimed more at Kaname then at Takuma. "We came to see how you were doing." Takuma said, trying to reassure the hunter they weren't there for anything else. Which they surprisingly weren't.

"We got news that you went to see the vampire council." Kaname stated as he looked at the hunter with a blank look but showed little care in his voice. "The vampire council are not easy people to talk to. They...anger...people easily with their words. Me and Takuma both came to see how you were holding up." Kaname explained further then the other vampire did.

"How the fuck do you think I am holding up! I was told that I have to be **breed** like some **whore** with men TRIPLE my age. How do you think you'd feel if you didn't have a choice on wether you wanted a baby or not!" Zero hissed out angrily, his hand clutching tighter onto the cold metal handle of the gun.

"Zero, I don't and will never understand what you are going through. It's only been merely days since the transformation and here you are being told such cruel things. You are by far not an animal or a whore in the least that should be breed with other men, especially very old men. I consider the fact that the vampire council have a lack of sympathy to many vampires but this is down right disgusting." Takuma stated to the hunter. Slowly Zero lowered his gun and put it back into his pocket.

"Tell me about it. I don't want this. I didn't ask for it. So why did it happen to me!?" Zero asked with a deep frown on his lips.

"Life is unfair. To you it is a cruel place. I know you'd never want this on yourself. If there is anything I can do to help you even if it is only a small gesture. Please contact me." Takuma smiled and gave the hunter his phone number which the hunter took without a second thought.

"Thank you." Zero replied and looked down at the note of numbers in his hand. "At least there are some vampires that are good." Zero said making Takuma smile with triumph. Kaname looked at Takuma from the corner of his eyes and lightly snickered at the younger males actions. He then turned his attention towards Zero and watched him put the paper in his pocket.

"And you also have me if there is anything you need. I'm sure I'd be able to help out a lot considering I'm a pureblood and have Many connections to those who can help." Kaname replied and earned a simple nod from the hunter. Although it was a small thing without a 'Thank you' the pureblood felt his chest rise with pride.

"Is that all you guys came for? Or do you want to come inside?" Zero asked and looked between he two vampires.

"I'm afraid thats all we have came for, and have little time to spare even though this should be discussed in further detail." Takuma sighed heavily, not liking the situation.

"I see. Well thanks for stopping by. I guess it did help knowing that there are people that can help me through this." Zero said and rubbed the back of his neck gently.

"I'll always be here for you, if you need me." Takuma replied in a sweet voice, Kaname who stood silently next to him cringed at the blonde haired's choice of words and tone.

"Thank you again." Zero slightly smiled, even though his body was telling him not to.

"We shall take our leave now." Kaname said firmly and turned around on his heel. Takuma exchanged one last smile with Zero before turning around and following the moon dorm leader. As the hunter watched the two leave he headed back inside and closed the door more gently this time. For some reason he felt a very unusual feeling inside him. It was hard to describe but he felt very...out of his body.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Authors little I dunno comment I guess?**

 _I'm sensing something between Takuma and Zero. Could something happen between them? Who knows (*_*)_


	7. A small chat Over the phone

One week had gone by. It was an uneasy, slow, intolerant, hard week. But somehow the hunter got through and thankfully, Cross and Yuki were out for the night. Who knows where but the hunter surely didn't care. He got the house to himself which he had wanted for a long time. Usually the hunter would clean, cook, do homework, take a shower and head to bed. But today there was nothing to do. He had taken a shower in the morning, he had received no homework, probably because he has stopped attending school for the time being, the house was spotlessly clean and there were not enough ingredients to make dinner.

So the hunter sat lazily on the couch, a black remote in his hands, flicking the channels of the Tv. He was absolutely bored to death.

 **Bing**

Zero's lavender eyes darted to his phone that laid on the table. The phone lit up and a message from an unknown person was displayed on the screen of the phone. Curiously the hunter bent over and picked the phone up and read the text message slowly.

 _'How are you holding up now?'_

Narrowing his eyes Zero unlocked his phone and replied to the stranger.

 **'Zero:** ** _Who is this?'_**

After a long silent minute the phone dinged again and quickly the hunter checked his messages.

 **'Unkown:** ** _Kaname'_**

After reading the name, the hunter sat up, perked on the couch with his legs crossed as he held the phone in his hands. Quickly the hunter began the conversation more fluently this time.

 **Zero:** ** _Aren't you meant to be in class?'_**

 ** _Kaname: Yes but I had a meeting so I decided not to go. Now I am sitting in the moon dorms with nobody around which is like a miracle._**

 ** _Zero: Yeah well the same is with me, Cross and Yuki are out. So I'm home alone._**

 ** _Kaname: I see..._**

 ** _Zero: ...Yeah..._**

 ** _Kaname: On a side note I found ice cream in the fridge._**

 ** _Zero: What flavor?_**

 ** _Kaname: Strawberry._**

 ** _Zero: Ew. I like chocolate better. In fact thats like the only thing I've been eating all week._**

 ** _Kaname: You should eat healthier._**

 ** _Zero: And you should change your opinion._**

 ** _Kaname: I got a ballon for you, you wanna know what it says? (-_-)/(How bout no)_**

 ** _Zero: Real smooth._**

 ** _Kaname: Thanks_**

 ** _Zero: 9-9 Why is it that I can casually speak to you all of a sudden?_**

 ** _Kaname: O.o_**

 ** _Kaname: Maybe because I am acting more friendly towards you?_**

 ** _Zero: Why?_**

 ** _Kaname: Because you're going through a rough time and don't need unwanted shit from me._**

 ** _Zero: So you're only pretending to be nice._**

 ** _Kaname: I am nice._**

 ** _Zero: As if._**

 ** _Kaname: We'll I am not giving you attitude like before am I?_**

 ** _Zero: \\(00)/ Meet me at 12:00pm tonight. My house._**

 ** _Kaname: Why?_**

 ** _Zero: Shhh no._**

 ** _Kaname: ?_**

 ** _Zero: No._**

 ** _Kaname: No what?_**

 ** _Zero: No._**

 ** _Kaname: (-_-)/ I Shall see you tonight. For now I have work to do. Goodbye_**

 ** _Zero: Bye.._**

Zero threw his phone back onto the table and laid down on the couch. Why the hell did he ask Kaname to come over. Zero banged his hand on his head roughly realising his mistake. Quickly Zero reached for his phone to tell the pureblood not to come over but stopped. What could be the harm of him coming over? But...should he really be making 'Friends' with a pureblood in his condition?

 _'Maybe if I Make friends with a pureblood the vampire council will leave me alone? After all a pureblood is stronger then them. I think.'_ Zero thought in his head and silently smiled at his idea.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Authors little I dunno comment/slight spoiler I guess?**

Will Zero use Kaname's status against the vampire council?


	8. Tear apart

**Warnings: Attempted rape**

* * *

Zero waited out in the freezing cold, his eyes looking into the dark in front of him to see when the pureblood would arrive. His hunter instincts tingled slightly making the hairs on his arms stick up in awareness. As the hunter looked in front of him into the dark, footsteps were picked up only a small distance away from him. And with the light from the house shining through the windows, Zero could make out a figure walking towards him. "About time you showed up. You do know you're ten minutes late right? I've been waiting in the bloody cold." Zero grumbled to the approaching figure. But the footsteps continued and no reply was given.

As the footsteps came closer an uneasy feeling sunk into the hunter. Normally Kaname would reply. So why wasn't he talking back? "Hey did you hear me? I said I was waiting in the cold for you." Zero stated and walked down the steps as the figure become closer. But as the figure stepped into the blurred light Zero could easily tell. This wasn't Kaname. It wasn't a pureblood but it was a vampire. Quickly Zero put his hand into his pocket and reached for his gun, only to realise he had left it inside. Quickly Zero looked down at his jacket in surprise of no gun and quickly back up to see the figure was gone.

"What the-" Zero was cut off as a gloved hand clamped over his mouth preventing him from making any sound. Zero tried struggling but the person was too strong, the hunter had lost most of his natural strength after his transformation.

"You think others wouldn't find out? You're like sex on legs." A deep husky voice whispered in the hunter's ear. A wet tongue ran over Zero's earrings making the hunter shiver in disgust.

Large hands fiddled their way down Zero's petite body only stopping when reaching Zero's little bubble ass. Lavender eyes widened as he felt himself being groped and touched inappropriately. The man poked Zero's hole through the thin layer of his pants making the hunter gasp and scream into the man's hands.

The man began grinding his lower regions against Zero's ass, the friction felt amazing to the man. But his fun was interrupted as a hand clasped around his thin neck and tore him off of the hunter, flinging him to the side which in result ended with the male slamming back first into a nearby tree. Quickly zero turned around on his heels in panic to see Kaname dressed in dark clothing standing in front of him, his eyes glowed bright red in anger. "Kaname." The name slipped out with relief as the hunter quickly made his way behind the pureblood.

"Leave now before I kill you," Kaname spat in hatred towards the level E. All that was replied was a hasty snarl before the level E retreated clearly unhappy that his 'Fun' was interrupted. As _it_ left Kaname turned around and looked at the slightly scared carrier. "You're okay now Z-" Before he could finish a hand slapped him harshly on his cheek. There was silence as in that moment Kaname tilted his head looking away from the carrier, trying to process what had just happened.

"You bastard! If you didn't leave me in the freezing cold and actually got here on time that wouldn't have happened!" Zero yelled and quickly turned around to rush inside but was halted when Kaname grabbed his wrist gently.

"I'm sorry that I was a little bit late, I didn't tell that... _Thing..._ to attack you so stop pushing the blame on me. I was held up with some extra work, I finished it in minutes and got here as fast as I could. I didn't tell you to wait outside. You were the one that put yourself in that situation." Kaname stated with little emotion or expression on his face.

Zero clenched his teeth and ripped his hand out of Kaname's grasp. "Go back to the moon dorms now. I have no interest in being violated again tonight." Zero stated and opened the door before shutting it loudly. Kaname glared at the door for a minute before turning around and walking away. He didn't want to make a scene tonight. Zero watched from the window as the pureblood left and sighed gently before locking the front door.

Slowly the hunter's shoulders fell into a slumped, grump position. It was better off just to get some sleep anyway.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Authors Comment/Spoiler thing I guess.**

Just when they were getting close they tear apart!


	9. Just forget about him

The pureblood hadn't come out of his room for days. The commotion grew louder in the moon dorms as they tried pulling their leader out of whatever 'Dark Abyss' he was in. But their attempts were merely fruitless, as the pureblood remained locked in his room. How this came about or why he was staying in there was far beyond any of the vampires knowledge. Though only one vampire knew well what was going on. Takuma. He had been receiving messages from the carrier all week. Every minute of the day they were talking to each other, either face to face or over the phone. Zero had told him everything that happened that night. Becuase the pureblood was hiding away in his room like some little coward Takuma took the opportunity to talk to Zero, get closer to him actually.

 **Zero:** ** _Is Kaname still in his room? The Moon dorm students look like they're slowly going insane not being around him._**

 ** _Takuma: I'm sure Kaname is just busy. Or maybe he hates you now because you hit him?_**

 ** _Zero: You think so?_**

 ** _Takuma: Yeah he gets like that a lot. He's not used to being hit by others. He's normally the one doing the hitting._**

 ** _Zero: Should I apologise?_**

 ** _Takuma: No he needs to stop being a baby. It was his fault that happened to you._**

 ** _Zero:...Maybe it's my fault? I waited out there in the cold. That was my decision, not his._**

 ** _Takuma: It was his fault that he was late and couldn't protect you. He can be so weak at times._**

Every chance the blonde vampire got he'd put the pureblood down. Make him look like less of a man and more like a monster for not being there for Zero. And although the Hunter had a change of heart and agreed that it was his doing that got him into the situation, Takuma manipulated him to think it was Kaname's fault and that the pureblood was weak.

* * *

"Takuma...I feel guilty..." Zero said as he looked down at the food in front of him. Takuma and he had gone out for the day to spend time together. A friendly get together was what Zero was thinking. A first date was what Takuma preferred to call it. Takuma who sat on the other side of the small table looked at the sad hunter.

"Why are you guilty? You've done nothing wrong." Takuma stated and ate some of his salad dressed with lemon sauce. The hunter peered down at his food for a good two minutes before looking up at the blonde haired vampire.

"Kaname hasn't come out of his room for nearly two weeks now. Has he even eaten? What if he is dying of starvation. Me simply slapping him wouldn't make him lock himself in his room for two weeks. Something else must have happened. What did I do!" Zero asked as he pushed his food away from himself. His stomach was no longer hungry as the subject of Kaname came about. Takuma sighed gently and tilted his head to the side gently so he could get a full view of the hunter's expression.

"You need to stop worrying about him. Forget about him even. He's making you feel sad. Nobody should make you feel like that. While we're together pretend he doesn't exist." Takuma stated and got a sharp look from the hunter, it was as if he took offence to what the vampire had just said. But that expression soon left as he shook his head gently and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'll uh...pretend he is okay just while we're together." Zero replied and earned a little nod and smile from Takuma. The two then began eating quietly, just like they had been doing for the past twenty minutes.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Authors little Comment/Slight spoiler I guess:**

I made Takuma slightly manipulative when around Zero. Is this all it will take for Zero to fall in love with Takuma?


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Alright, I felt like this is honestly getting on my nerve. I am tired of people messaging me saying my works are very OOC. Yes, they are that's how I want them to be. You've been warned in the description of stories and first chapter.**

 **DO NOT WASTE MY TIME SENDING ME A MESSAGE SAYING THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**

 **I do not mind you leaving a comment helping me out with a few things if needed, mentioning the characters are much OOC helps me to tone it down a bit but telling me to make them more like their 'usual self' isn't going to help me, it agitates me greatly. If the characters are going to be OOC then there is no need for you to message me saying that.**

 **~BabyMoana**


End file.
